Last Kiss
by xcaitienicholex
Summary: Holly couldn't forget about the last kiss they shared. She couldn't sleep because she missed him so much. Her life changed once he left. Three-part song-fic of Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss.'
1. Part 1

**Hello there(: If you're reading this, you've stumbled upon my new Song-Fic. It is based on Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss.' I've loved this song forever now so I thought I'd write a song-fic. I'm splitting it into two parts because the song is kind of long. But yea, enjoy(:**

**-Caitie.**

**A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush or Taylor Swift. Only the OC.**

* * *

Holly missed him so much more than she ever thought she would. She was supposed to be over him by now. He ended it almost four months ago. She tried and tried to get over him but he never seemed to leave her mind. She knew everything she said to him, she meant. And at the time she thought he meant it, too.

She rolled over unable to sleep for the third night in a row. She glanced at her alarm clock and cringed. _One fifty-eight. _She couldn't help but remember one of her favorite memories of him.

_**"I still remember the look on your face, lit through the darkness at one fifty-eight."**_

_'Kendall? What are you doing?' she asked him as she opened her bedroom window. He was perched at the edge of a branch on the tree just outside the window. He was gripping the window frame, trying not to fall. She grabbed his hand as he climbed in and landed quietly on her carpet._

_'Shh,' he warned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She placed her hands on his biceps and smiled up at him. He let her go and sat down on the ground with his legs criss-crossed. She sat down across from him and leaned against her bed. As he fidled with his shoelaces, Holly noticed the way the moonlight shone on his face. She bit her lip as she wondered what he was thinking about. _

_**"The words that you whispered for just us to know. You told me you loved me, so why did you go away?"**_

_He looked up at her and smiled. Her heart sped up at the sight of his dimples. He scooted forward and grabbed her hands. His were still cold from being outside in the Minnesota weather. _

_'Holly, there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I never knew how,' he started but drifted off. He glanced at her bedside table. She looked over, too. A picture from when they were younger was sitting on top of it. Kendall smiled and looked back at Holly. She tilted her head and gave him a curious look. 'I think I've finally got the courage to say it.' He looked away, again. She could tell he was nervous._

_'Kendork, what is it?' She smiled at him. _

_He sighed deeply. 'Holly, I...I-I.' It was weird to see Kendall act like that. He was usually confident and couragous. She waited for him to finish. 'We've been together for a while now...And we've been best friends since we were five. But now it's time to tell you that...I love you.'_

_Her smiled widened and her heart raced. She jumped forward and tackled him. She kissed him more passionately than she ever had before. His hands ran up and down her sides. She pulled away and looked down at him. _

_'Can I take that as an "I love you, too?"' He said with his signature smirk spread across his face. She kissed him, again, confirming it. When they pulled away this time, she let her forhead rest against his and closed her eyes. _

_'Yes. I love you, Kendall.'_

Holly watched as the clock's numbers changed. She never loved anyone except him. He was her first date, her first kiss, her first love. Of course, it was going to be hard to move on after that. All her friends told her that. They told her it would take time but Holly didn't think so. She was beginning to think she'd never forget Kendall. Just three months after they told each other they loved each other, Kendall and his three best friends, James, Carlos, and Logan, all moved to California to become a famous singing group. They all had been friends since they were in preschool so she kept close contact with them as they went on their journey. She and Kendall had decided they would stay together even though they would miss each other so much. She remembered the first time he came home from California during the summer.

_**"I do recall now the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement, you ran off the plane."**_

_Holly stood on her tiptoes trying to see over the crowd in the airport. She searched for any sign of his blonde hair but saw nothing. She didn't see James, Logan, or Carlos either. She made sure she was in the right place. She looked up the flight number and time to when they would be there. She was right where she needed to be. She bit her lip and dropped back down. She sighed in defeat and sat down on an uncomfortable airport chair. A few minutes later, she felt a tap her shoulder._

_'Excuse me, miss,' said a security guard. 'Are you Holly Yates?' Holly nodded. 'Well, you need to come with me, then.' The man led her out to a landing strip. It looked like it was used for smaller planes. She looked around, unsure of why she was there. She breathed in the smell of the air. It had just rained. The man pointed to the sky, just as a jet plane was headed for the strip. They both backed up a good distance away but that didn't stop the wind from whipping her hair around. Almost as soon as the plane had landed, the door opened and a set of stairs dropped down. _

_**"That July 9th, the beat of your heart, it jumps through your shirt. I can still feel your arms."**_

_The first thing she saw was someone run off and run towards her. As soon as she realized who it was, she ran towards him, too. She jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly. She could feel his heart beat through his shirt due to running. _

_'I've missed you,' he whispered against her hair. She felt his breath against her ear. She let her legs fall but didn't dare let him go. _

_'I've missed you, too.' She felt the lump in her throat as she held back tears. She really had missed him. She was so lonley without and she was happy to have him back for a while. _

_He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Behind them, she heard someone clear their throat. They both towards turned toward the group. Holly hugged each of them but as soon as she was finished, she went back to Kendall's side. He looped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. _

_**"But I'll go, sit on the floor, wearing your clothes. All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss."**_

Sighing heavily, she climbed out of bed. She pulled out a box of his old things. She didn't have the heart to get rid of them. She pulled his old hoodie out and slipped it on. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes, unable to stop the tears. He never told her the reason he wanted to end it. She thought it was because he wanted to be single in California. And she couldn't blame him. There were much prettier girls out there. He probably wanted to available just in case he found someone else. She wished he missed her. She wished he called and at least explained these things to her.

_**"I never thought we'd have a last kiss. Never imagined we'd end like this. Your name, forever the name on my lips."**_

She touched her lips as she looked at the picture of two of them kissing. Someone had taken it while they were at a party and she loved it. It was adorable. She still felt the tingle on her lips she felt whenever she kissed him. She knew she could probably never forget him.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Okay, so this actually gonna be a three-shot, because it turned out a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be. Enjoy(: Btw, I own nothing, except Holly.**

_**"I do remember the swing in your step; the life of the party, you're showing off again."**_

Kendall had always been the social one of the two of them. When ever they went to parties, he talked to everyone, he sang, he danced. Everyone loved him. Holly loved to watch him as he joked with his friends. She loved the way he showed off in front of everyone. He would always look over at her to make sure she was watching. He did it all to make her smile.

As she flipped through the pictures in the box, Holly smiled through her tears. He always found a way to make her smile. He knew she hated parties but brought her anyway. He always found a way to make her have fun at the parties. She remembered the last party they went to together. It was at James' house. His parents were out of town for the weekend and he invited practically everyone from school. Kendall dragged Holly to the party.

_'Kendall, come on, I don't wanna go,' she protested as they made their way to the Diamond's front door._

_'Holls, please do this for me. I promise if you don't have fun, we'll leave,' he replied, stopping to look into her eyes. When he looked at her like that, she couldn't help but give in. She allowed her self to be led up the front steps. Kendall smiled at her and opened the front door. The house was crowded and Holly saw a person she knew. Kendall led her into the living room where everyone was dancing to the latest pop song. He let go of her hand and made his way through the crowd to the stereo. He turned the station to the 90's station and everyone turned towards him. _

_Holly had no idea what he was doing as he stood on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The song 'Girl to My Heart,' came on and she suddenly knew. Kendall began to sing and dance along. Everyone laughed and danced, too. Holly shook her and laughed at her boyfriend. He sang directly to her the whole time. Once the song ended, Kendall jumped down and walked over to her. _

_**"And I roll my eyes and then you pull me in. I'm not much for dancing but for you I did."**_

_A slower song came on and Kendall smirked at her. Holly rolled her eyes at him. She knew exactly what he was going to ask._

_'May I have this dance?' he asked holding his arms out towards her. There was no way she could say no. Not after what he did to make her feel comfortable. So she sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands were on her hips and he began sway back and forth. Holly hated to dance but Kendall somehow always convinced her to dance with him. She had to admit, she loved being that close to him. _

_**"Because I love your handshake meeting my father. I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets."**_

Holly also loved how mature Kendall could be. He was so nice to her parents. He always had been. They loved him and treated him as if he were part of the family. She remembered how nervous he was the time they told them they were dating.

_Kendall wiped the palm's of his sweaty hands on his jeans, as they sat on the couch in Holly's living room. He gave her a worried look as her parents walked in. Kendall stood up and hugged Mrs. Yates. He then turned to Mr. Yates and stuck his hand out towards him. They shook hands then sat. Holly loved how confident Kendall looked when he shook his hand. _

_'What is it you wanted to tell us?' her father asked as they sat down. Kendall began to stutter then looked at Holly._

_'Kendall and I are together...officially,' she said quickly._

_Mrs. Yates clapped her hands together. 'Well, finally. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to tell us this? Since you were five.' They both laughed. _

_Later that night, Kendall and Holly went for a walk. She watched him walk, his hands were in his pockets and he stared up at the sky. These were some of the little things she loved about him. He looked so casual and laid back. She loved it and she couldn't help but stare. He looked back at her and smiled. He took his hand out of his pocket and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She really did love everything about him._

**_"How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something. There's not a day I don't those rude interruptions."_**

_Holly sat in the middle of her room on the floor right across from Kendall. She was explaining an incident that happened in her gym class that day. Kendall wasn't really paying attention, he just looked to watch her talk. _

_'And then, Maddi threw a soccer ball at-' before she could finish her story, Kendall cut her off by kissing her square on the lips. When he pulled away, she forgot all about what she was saying. She just smiled and kissed him again. She loved when he interruped her. It made her days even better. She didn't know what she would do if he ever stopped. _

And now she had to live everyday without them.


End file.
